Normal Night
by trunks111
Summary: DeidaraItachi. Smut. One-shot. Yaoi. Slash.


Quietly, Deidara got out of his bed and crept over to his boyfriend's.

Lightly he balanced on the very bottom edge of the bed, tensing his muscles to spring.  
He pounced on his boyfriend then, landing so that he was straddling Itachi's waist, his hands planted beside his head, leaning down to nuzzle the pale expanse of neck.  
The taller boy groaned softly, moving some, still asleep.

Carefully, Deidara moved down so he was straddling Itachi's legs. The paler boy slept only in boxers and a sleeveless shirt so Deidara could see his boyfriend's morning wood quite clear.  
Grinning devilishly, the blond leaned down, nuzzling it through the material of the boxers, producing a soft groan from the other male.

Still grinning, he moved the boxers so that Itachi's pink head poked out through the opening. He leaned closer and flicked his tongue over it, prompting another groan. He took the head into his mouth, sucking hard and sliding his tongue over and around it.

Itachi groaned softly, arching his back into the touch, his hands tangling into his blond boyfriend's hair.

His hips bucked into the blond's face as he continued his earlier actions. The Uchiha's grip tightened on the blond's hair, his hips bucking into his boyfriend's face.  
Deidara took more of his boyfriend's cock into his mouth, sucking harder, sliding his tongue along the sensitive underside. A shiver racked the taller's body.

"Kami, we might just have to stop this." he commented, his black eyes closed.

Deidara gave him a last suck and lick before returning to his first position, this time though, pressing his lips hard to his boyfriends. Smirking slightly, Deidara returned the kiss forcefully, clearly dominating the kiss.  
A blushing Deidara pulled away first.

Still smirking,Itachi said, "We should probably get these clothes off, wouldn't you say?"

Deidara grinned wider before replying, "Yeah, yeah."

Itachi flipped them over then, impatient to begin the real fun.

Deidara grinned, looking up into his boyfriend's black eyes.  
The taller shrugged out of his sleeveless shirt before tugging the blond's tanktop off of him and leaning down to capture one of the blond's small nipples into his mouth. The blond arched into the touch as his boyfriend sucked his nipple hard, twisting and tugging the other, occasionally biting down.  
The smaller man arched into the touch and squirmed beneath the taller, his own cock hardening.

Finally though, Itachi stopped and hooked his thumbs on the blond's waistband, sliding both of their boxers off in one fluid movement.

Roughly, Itachi gripped and stroked the blond's member, sliding one finger into the blond's tight ass as well. Deidara bit back a groan as Itachi began to finger and stretch his ass. He squirmed some as Itachi fingered him, adding a second and third finger quickly, not bothering to let him adjust, knowing the blond loved it when he was rough.

Itachi removed his fingers, causing the blond to groan at the loss of contact.

Itachi buried his eight inch cock deep inside his boyfriend in one thrust. He didn't bother at all to wait, thrusting in and out as hard as he could, sweat soon poured off of them as Deidara rocked his hips in time to Itachi's thrusts. Itachi wrapped his hand around Deidara's cock, gripping it very much like a vice, he jerked him off as they both came hard and long, Deidara's cum squirting up along Itachi's chest and stomach.

Itachi pulled out, laying beside Deidara. The blond grinned, ass aching slightly, but it didn't matter, he was going to have fun with Itachi now.  
He started at the neck, kissing and biting, before moving down his chest, licking all the cum off his chest and abdomen. He licked the base of Itachi's cock, trailing his tongue up his shaft. Itachi groaned beneath him, his cock still sensitive after his orgasm, but it was already hard again.

He suckled gently at the tip before placing his hands near Itachi's head and slamming his whole nine inch cock deep into Itachi's warm, tight hole. Itachi tensed, his nails making crescents in the blond's forearms. Deidara grinned hugely.  
He slid all but his tip out before slamming back in, over and over as Itachi moaned his name. Deidara shoved back in as hard as he could one last time, his cum shooting deep inside of his boyfriend, drizzling out as he pulled out and laid beside him, a satisfied grin on his face.


End file.
